The Dragon Queen
by Lanari
Summary: What if the queen chosen to rule the kingdom of Kou wasn't all that she seemed. After years of abuse and hardships in Japan, is she ready to take up the throne? Will the Kirin be alright with his ruler being more dependent on him then other rulers?
1. The Beginning

A/N: This story started off as a picture in my head of Kaze looking up at her Kirin and doing the iniversal sign for 'pick me up'. Then I started watching the DVD's again and the urge to write about a girl with a disability being chosen to be Queen and overcoming the problems it caused for her. So I might have stolen the idea for the finding of Kaze from the origonal but who cares.

Disclaimer: I no ownies...you no sueies.

* * *

A teenage girl sat at her desk, though school had long since ended. She was dressed in a dark blue boys school uniform. Her pencil moved over a school test as she made up the last math test she failed. The girls pale hand came to brush sky blue strand of hair from her twilight blue eyes. Her mother had ingested something strange when she was pregnant and the girl, named Kaze, had been born with naturally blue hair. Kaze sighed and put her pencil down after she answered the last of the questions on the test. As she looked at the fading light coming through the window, the color of her eyes gained a quality of a cloudy sea, the deep blue like velvet. Her teacher came over and took her test, smiling down at her all the while.

"Done already Miss. Takeru? Is it correct this time?" Kaze grinned happily and waited for her teacher to come back. Suddenly a smooth voice came from behind her and when she turned to look, she found a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties. His platinum blond hair was cut ragged and reached to his waist, his eyes were a startling color of blue and his clothing was cut in the manner of a priest. He seemed to look at her with a face that resembled a hawk. His nose could only be described as Germanic and his face was thin and his cheekbones high, it gave him a look of Elvin beauty.

"I have finally found you…your Majesty." She looked at him in confusion as he knelt down before her and pledged his loyalty.

"And I swear never to desert my post before your throne." Her mind blanked as a teacher came back wheeling a chair before him. The man grabbed her arm with an urgency that surprised her, causing her to squeak.

"Wait! What are you doing?! I can't-" Before she could warn him he had already pulled her from her desk seat and up, as if to lead her somewhere. Her legs buckled beneath her like wet noodles and she collapsed on the ground in a heap. He glared down at her and snapped.

"What are you doing?! This is no time for play; we need to get going!" The blue haired Kaze simply looked up at him with a glare of her own.

"If you had waited I would have warned you, I can't walk. My legs are paralyzed!" The teacher looked at the man and glared.

"Where are you going with my student?! Who are you?!" The blonde man simply snorted.

"This is of no concern to you. You will stay out of our way." He bent down and picked Kaze up as if she was nothing more then a piece of straw. Before the bluenett knew it she was out the door getting a free ride to the roof. When she came out on the roof a black haired girl with garnet colored eyes called down from the top of the building.

"Hey, Wind! Did you get a boy toy and not tell me? That's cruel of you!" Kaze turned and saw the familiar face of her friend Eclipse.

"I wish I could attract the attention of someone like this! No, this guy's kidnapping me or something." Eclipse grinned and gave her the thumbs up, making the man wonder if she was insane.

"Sweet! Better then going home to your Mom and her shit!" Kaze looked up at the blonde man carrying her and smiled nervously. His annoyed blue eyes looked down at her and she shrunk into herself, but her voice got it together before her body did.

"Who are you?" The man sighed and set her down, before sitting down next to her.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself your Majesty. I am Kouki and I am your Kirin." The young teenager's eyes narrowed as she thought about where she had heard that term before. A paragraph from a book she'd read on Chinese myths came back to her and her eyes widened. She glanced up at Kouki and stuttered, nearly choking on her own tong in the process.

"A kirin!? As in, the throne choosing, mythical creature of the heavens Kirin!?" She wondered why she remembered something about that but her ADD stole the thought away as soon as it was formed, due to the fact that a horrible screech rent the air like nails on a chalkboard. She grabbed the side of her head as the screech jarred her thoughts and made her head ring. Of all the birds in America she'd heard of she'd never read anything on a bird that sounded like THAT…if it even WAS a bird. A large, surprise, surprise, bird came swooping down at them and Kouki growled in agitation.

"Houri, what took you so long? Her Majesty needs to get to her kingdom immediately!" The bird spoke in a nasally voice as it landed and regarded the blue haired teenager with a large black eye.

_/Forgive me Taiho…I ran in to trouble with the metal birds./ _The bluenette laughed at the bird, reaching a hand to pet the head that lowered in invitation. The bird regarded her again with his large black eye as she pet him.

"You had troubles with planes? You poor thing!" Kouki sighed and picked her up again before setting her down on the bird. She gripped the feathers tightly, so as not to fall off with her limp legs as a weight. In a flash of wind and light the man had turned into a more rugged version of a Unicorn. Kaze gaped in awe, that is…until the bird took flight and they began to fly into what looked like a watery hurricane. That, coupled with the fact she was deathly afraid of heights, caused the poor teen to start screaming as tears began to roll down her computer bleached skin. Her vision got blurry as fear clouded her mind, black spots dancing in front of her eyes from lack of air.

* * *

She awoke to the soft scent of lilies on a cool breeze that wafted in from what seemed to be an open window. Kaze sat up on the king sized feather stuffed mattress and rubbed her eyes with the back of her fist. That was when she noticed her usually pudgy short fingers where long and thin, her skin a shade of pale porcelain. She just shrugged it off as one of those 'now a ruler in a magical kingdom' thing, a list that she had just started at that moment. A startled gasp awakened her to the fact she wasn't alone and her twilight blue eyes slid over to see a young women on the ground in the most submissive bow she'd ever seen.

"Your Majesty, you are awake!" She raised her head and got up, heading towards the door. "I will get the Taiho and inform him you're awake now." A shoulder length sky blue strand of hair brushed her cheek as she sat forward and looked around the luxurious room she had been put into. The windows were large and arched, reaching the floor in intricate designs yet had been pushed open to let in the cool air. The windows also overlooked a large, beautiful garden with a koi pond at the center. When she heard the door open she spoke, her voice soft and breezy, as if it was imitating mist.

"I have changed physically…why is that Kouki?" She turned her soft, sad eyes to regard the nervous Kirin that stood in the doorway. His brilliant, blue eyes locked with her own and he hung his head in remorse at the lost look she had on her face. Kouki's smooth voice answered in a tone of fact that rather surprised her, as she had read that Kirin were quiet, caring and compassionate creatures.

"That, Your Majesty, is because you are a Taika…you were meant to be born in this world." Kaze wondered why such a gentle creature would be the one to shatter her vision of the world around her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah...uhm...did you like it? I really tried hard! . Review?


	2. Ruling for Dummies

A/N: So yeah…after the three days it took me to write the fist chapter, here's the second chapter!

--

Kaze looked around the room before her in awe, noticing that everything looked to be valuable and irreplaceable. The room had pillars that were the size of a giant sequoia tree that were painted red with gold trimmings that was pleasing with the white marble bricks that made up the floor and the white sandstone that made up the walls. Her throne was obviously sculpted gold or something similar with a soft blue velvet cushion. As the first light of the sun began to creep into the room she began to quietly sing to herself, ignoring the look she gained from her Kirin and the few ministers that had joined them early. The song was one she had made up about the sun rising and was done in a rather Celtic way.

"I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun

I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun

I hold back the night, and I open the skies

I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes." The last soft note of the unfinished song wavered in the still air and as she looked back Kaze noticed that the people in the room were now staring at her. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head while laughing, messing up the tight braid her hair shoulder length hair had been pulled into.

Soon the meeting started and by the end the mild mannered Kaze was looking ready to murder the whole lot of idiots that sat before her. She had begun wishing for the gun collection that she had gathered during her years in Japan, since she was a yank by birth she tended to have a violence streak a few countries wide. Thankfully for the people kneeling on the ground before her Kouki saved their lives by announcing that the meeting had ended. He began to walk away and Kaze wouldn't have THAT. She reached out with her tiny hand and grabbed hold of his sleeve then, when he had turned to look at her in question, she simply gave him an accusing look and lifted her heavily clothed arms into the air like a little child. It took a moment for the somewhat dense Kirin to get the fact that she was demanding to picked up, he was amazed at how childlike she looked doing such an action. The platinum blonde man sighed and scooped his 4 foot 5 Queen into his arms, feeling her own lightly wrap around his neck for balance. He found it disturbing that the Queen he chose to rule the kingdom in such need of salvation, was dependent on his from some of the most simple tasks.

"This is most uncomfortable your Majesty…I do not think it is proper for me to carry you everywhere." His Queen's twilight blue eyes looked up at him from her round face, their appearance startling against her pale skin. Her full lips quirked upward in a small smile and she clung to his robe with her small hands.

"It does you good…it makes your ego smaller." One of her ice cold hands patted his cheek as they entered her study. Kouki lowered Kaze down onto her chair and sat down at his own, preparing to help his Queen get things done. Kaze's blue eyes followed him before she too grabbed a pen and began reading the endless stack of paperwork that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Her sky blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tackled the bill for the new military budget for that year. She would have to send Kouki back to America, or Sa as they called it here, for some Economics textbooks and some good farming tip books. Her mind wandered back to the book series called for Dummies and she wondered if there was one called, Ruling a dying kingdom for Dummies, God only knew she would need one.


	3. Paperwork how I loath thee

A/N: I GOT REVIEWS!! -happy dance- I know, two updates in one day...it;s almost unheard of!

Megumisakura- Thank you for the uplifting urge to Update. Though I was almost fresh out of ideas I chained my muse to his desk and ordered him to work!

Muse Hisoka: I hate you Lanari…-.-

Lanari: I know!!

* * *

Kaze stared at the new stack of paperwork in absolute horror, her pyro side giggling manically with glee as she wondered if the god Tentei would fry her if she just forwent them and set the entire stack on fire. She glared at her giggling kirin as he sat at his own desk, a neat pile of signed papers in the corner she had dubbed 'OUT'. The bluenette then looked at her 3 foot high 'IN' pile with loathing and if looks could kill they would have melted into so much acidic goo.

"I…hate…PAPERWORK!" Was all the queen could hiss in venomous tones as she stared down at the paperwork for dam work on some of the main rivers. There was really no trade off with this ruler thing. She gave up semi hard homework for grueling stacks of carnivorous paperwork that seemed to eye her like she was dinner, though that also could be her paranoia and ADHD working against her. She took a deep breath and put her stamp on the dam reconstruction project thingy-ma-bob. It then occurred to her half sane mind that she should get new advisers, since the old ones seemed to be so corrupt that even Lucifer would be afraid they'd take over Hell; all nine levels of it. An hour later and only half the stack was in her 'Out' pile and she was eyeing the other half with the amount of distaste a vegetarian would eye Muu-shoo pork with a side of duck. Kaze glanced up at the Minister that had slunk in like some kind of plague in a sewer rat, the Queen of Kou's more insane side imagined briefly how the minister would react if she poured Raid on him. The corner of her mouth twitched as she imagined him rolling on the ground clawing at his eyes.; it was almost as amusing as Mace to a rapist. Instead of indulging in her questionable fantasies she simply waved him in with an air of indifference.

"Yes, Minister of Hourei…what is it?" The short, pudgy man who reminded the bored Monarch of a walrus, bowed and spoke in his annoying, nasally voice.

"Your Majesty, the Queen of the Kei kingdom is here to congratulate you on getting your throne." Kaze raised an eyebrow at the groveling man as she processed this piece of information, for if she remembered correctly…Queen Kei was the one her predecessor had tired to off. Oh…fun. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Very well, it will be an honor to greet one of our neighbors…Kouki, help me up please?" The platinum blonde man sighed and hoisted his queen up from where he'd been standing near her desk, making the bluenette wonder when he'd gotten there in the first place. She wrapped her arms around her Kirin's neck and smiled cheerily at the annoyed look on his face. He glanced up with his ocean blue eyes.

"Must I keep doing this humiliating task?" Kaze just smiled and kissed his nose with a cheery giggle.

"It's either you get me a wheelchair and push me around, or you carry me. Either way, you're my transport." When they finally got to the room that Queen Kei was in, the paraplegic teen giggled at the stunned looks on both the Queen's and her Kirin's faces. She waved to them as Kouki brought her over and smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, paperwork nearly ate me. I swear it just NEVER ends…I'll go back and it will have doubled!" Yoko, for if she remembered correctly that was the Queen's name, just smiled back in a nervous manner as she eyed the odd spectacle they made.

"It was no trouble…but is it okay for him to be carrying you?" Keiki looked ready to ask the same question, but he seemed to have better restraint…or an icicle shoved up his butt too far. Twilight blue eyes crinkled in mirth as her own Kirin set her down in a chair.

"How else would I get here? Drag myself down the hallway in a sled?" The Ice King- I mean, Keiki 's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the child and the Kirin that could be his twin.

"You could try walking." He was taken back by the wide smirk that crossed the new Queen of Kou's face at that statement before she burst into laughter. Suddenly he was pinned by dancing blue eyes.

"I'm afraid Kei Taiho that walking a very far out of my reach, and unless one of you is the Witch of the West, I'm afraid it will remain out of reach." Before Yoko could elbow her butt headed Kirin for being rude, since she got it, Kaze answered the question that was just swimming in the taiho's mind.

"Fate would have it Kei Taiho…that I am a paraplegic, or in simple terms…I do not have the use of my legs." When he continued to stare at her in confusion she palmed her forehead, but that was when Yoko hissed at Keiki what she was trying to tell him.

"You numbskull! She's paralyzed!" Keiki's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground in shame.

"Forgive me Queen Kou. I was out of place." Kaze snorted and waved it off with a smile.

"Taiho, I'm from America…I've heard worse things said." That started up an hour long conversation on how Japan differed from America and how it would affect their ruling style. With one last farewell, the two new friends waved good bye and poor Kaze was once again left to her own devices, with a stack of paperwork that had indeed doubled. She looked up at the paper and gave a dry sob as her sore writing hand gave a displeased throb and she let her head fall to the desk with a thump.

"Paperwork, how I loath thee."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but all that paperwork MUST get annoying. I'm surprised that King En didn't burn down a castle trying to get rid of it…only to get MORE. smiles evilly Well, I need more reviews!


	4. Sleepy Rulers

A/N: I'm on a ROLL!! - To my lovely reviewer:

MegumiSakura: I love that you cheer for updates so enthusiastically. This chapter is for you, god only knows we all hate waking up in the morning. XD

--

Kouki watched as his queen stared into a cup of steaming brown liquid with dazed, half asleep eyes. A slight noise escaped from her throat that sounded somewhere between a snort and a snore, causing some of the handmaidens to giggle behind their fluffy sleeves. He fought a smile when the blue haired woman before him gave a face cracking yawn and looked no more awake then she had before it afterwards.

"Your Majesty, the conference is about to start." Was all he could say with his usual tone of displease as he fought off the urge to snicker at the memory of the things she'd muttered at her maid's back after she was forcefully dragged from her cozy, warm, and fluffy bed and her stuffed animal…who's name was Mr. Fuzzles. She had specifically said that if they wanted to give her a gift, it should be a stuffed animal, a soft pillow, or something equally as childish; he believed that fuzzy blanket had also been on that list. Glowing twilight blue eyes glance up at him with little to no recognition for but a moment before she scowled.

"The morons can take care of themselves for a day can't they? It's not like the corrupt, blood sucking pigs really want me here in the first place; they'd rather a new King or Queen never be found." The kirin was taken aback by the sharply bitter edge her normally sweet voice held. He knelt beside her and looked at her with concern, sky blue eyes confused.

"Your Majesty, why would you say such a horrible thing!?" Glowing twilight blue eyes rose to meet his with a weariness no child of 17 should possess, Kouki knew his Queen was young…but it startled him that she was so jaded already. She laughed a bitter laugh, one without the usual mirth that was standard fir a childs laugh.

"Oh Kouki…I am no fool, I know how a court works; I read enough on it in my world as a child. Were they to get a single chance I would be worm food." Her kirin stared at her blankly, causing her to sigh before rubbing her temples, as if to ward off a headache, while muttering obscenities under her breath. "Why did I get stuck with the kirin that doesn't know slang? It means I'd be one VERY dead teenage queen."

Kouki just nodded and swept his queen up into his arms and proceeded to go to the Morning conference. They entered the highly vaulted chamber and walked up the rows of Ministers to the gilded golden throne. When she was set down, Kaze gave the most unladylike sniffle before sneezing behind her sleeve. She looked blearily around the throne room with narrowed eyes.

"Ugh, Dusty…" she commented in a low tone that only her kirin could hear before announcing the start of the conference. She amused herself though the endless ass-kissing with thoughts of setting the Ministers that she just plain didn't like or trust on fire…which was most of them. Her fingers drummed in agitation on her arm rest as they droned on through the cool spring morning. After the last Minister had said their piece on what should be done about the Youkai problem she sighed and leaned back against her throne.

"All of you have made a good point at some time in your long speeches. Something muct be done about the population of demons in my kingdom." Kaze's glowing blue eyes hardened as she gazed down at her Ministers, her hair pulled up into an elegant knot at the back of her head so that twin braids fell from behind her with silver ribbon braided in. She raised one of her hands and the brilliant forest green robe fell away from her hand as she cupped her chin in thought.

"I believe that the most logical path would be to send most of our best to the different Towns and villages to teach them to defend themselves. With this freedom they will see themselves with the power to defend their country and families. With that comes pride in their abilities, with that pride they can do anything they want." Kouki looked ready to protest this but then stopped as the logic set in. The bluenett continued from where she stopped, a smirk on her face as she lounged on her chair lazily.

"Our forces are very much stretched, this will help. It also kills 3 birds with one stone. Not only can the soldiers teach the people to fight but they can send back reports of what needs to be done. They can arrange the people into squads to fix bridges, repair fields, grow crops. They can also deem what crimes are committed and what should be done."

Kouki again started to protest this but saw his Queen's smile; it was one that a cat wore when they caught the cream and the mouse. She was plotting. The ministers saw the evil smile on her face and felt a chill go through them, though the room was pleasantly warm.

"Also…I will only have the ones that are loyal to ME…and me only, for I will be checking on the lords of the towns to see if there is corruption. I will be picking them out myself so have no fear, they will be true, just, and honest." Kouki looked at his ruler in surprise, wondering when she had gotten so clever. He looked into her eyes and saw bitter determination that seemed to light up her normally lifeless eyes. The kirin of Kou was shocked into silence, no child her age should bear half of the emotions he saw swirling within the depths of his Queen's eyes, even as a self satisfied smile played across her lips. Finally she held her arms up to him while addressing her Ministers.

"This meeting is adjourned, start rounding up our soldiers for I shall be inspecting them on the marrow." As she was carried from the room by her Kirin she couldn't help but give a slightly unstable giggle.

--

Kouki came into a room to find his Queen playing a strange instrument in a soft, gentle, tinkling melody. The melody was filled with a quiet yearning and another feeling he couldn't name. Then she clicked a button on the keyboard and they melody turned harsh and dangerous. It was filled with the anger of a battle and betrayal. It sounded unholy and demonic. Though it also filled him with the want to see the ocean and the lands beyond it, to adventure. He could see her eyes sparkling with life again as she played the song and as the song came to an end, it once again shifter into the soft melody that had warped into a slow sad song. The last few notes trailed off as if they where someone's last breath. Kaze looked up at him with a peaceful look on her face, until she sneezed and ruined the entire picture. Kouki just sighed and picked her up to take her to her office so she could work, though he could see her sadness at leaving the one room where she where she wasn't the Naze-Queen of Kou…but just herself; a young 17 year old girl.

--

Kaze looked down at the reports before her, reading a few lines of what was in it before either chucking it or putting her stamp on it. She had finally gotten use to most of what was being said in the papers. She skimmed it for the important factors and then decided if it was worth the hassle. She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms in the air abover her head with a loud yawn, her shoulder cracking several times. Kouki looked at his Queen in disgusted horror as she made strange noises with bones that shouldn't make noise.

"You're Majesty, are you alright? Do you acquire medical assistance?!" Kaze simply laughed and put her arms back on her desk and began her work anew.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a few joint problems, you tend to get them when you spend all day in your room reading." She laughed again and finished the last of her work for that day, smiling contently out the large arched windows that were thrown open to let in the air. Her eyes reflected the sight of the sun setting upon the Cloud Sea, setting aflame the sky and clouds. Her pale skin glowed a pale orange form the fading light. After a moment she turned to her Kirin and smiled.

"Hey Kouki…lets have dinner outside."

--

A/N: Okay..so. That it. Yeah. The newest chapter. haha. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. Negotiations of a Stranger Sort

A/N: Sorry for this being so long in coming. I have been really busy with school! XD So here's the next chapter of The Dragon Queen.

----

Kaze looked out over 7 squads of people she had hand picked and interrogated for their loyalty as any Commanding Officer would. She had gained their trust and their loyalty. Her twilight blue eyes were glimmering with pride as she wave them off from her chair, Kouki had gone back to America and had gotten her books and a wheelchair for her. She swiftly turned the wheelchair around and rolled it up to the beginning of the stair to her throne and then looked at her kirin and held her arms up so he could carry her to the large gold seat, so as to begin the afternoon meeting. The ministers began speaking about things that needed to be done and her eyes widened when she realized the amount of paperwork they were putting on her. Kaze's left eye began to twitch as they continued to list things off that seemed absolutely pointless. She drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne and sighed when the chattering came to an end. She leaned back in her seat and blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. The Naze-Queen regarded her Ministers with a cold eye as Kouki watched her warily from his spot beside the throne.

"I hope you all remember that today was the day the troops were sent off. So if you are feeling a bit guilty about something, please do jump up and down and wave your hands around like a headless chicken." No one moved…that suited her all too well. Kaze gave a smile like a demon ready to catch a human. Kouki looked at her with fearful eyes as the smile lit up her face with demonic shadows that sent chills down everyone's spine, despite the fact that it was near the end of Spring and sweltering out.

She motioned for them to continue and announced to them the problem of grain and water stores. Soon, they had hashed out a plan to send more grain and water to most of the towns and then sent a bird to the troops, ordering to help build irrigation systems to bring water to the people and their crops. Kaze smiled, thanking whatever god was listening for her years spent addicted to farming simulations and fantasy books for her good fortune so far. She held her arms up to her Kirin, signaling the end of the meeting, and let Kouki hoist her into his arm as he went down the stairs. She smiled up into his cerulean blue eyes as he set her in her chair and they began the long trek to their office where paper work was waiting.

That day she also had negotiations with the King of En and the Queen of Kei for friendship and counseling help for her country and herself. Queen Kei had been ruling for 10 years now…and King En had been for over 500 years so they told her. The light of the morning filtered through the windows of the palace, setting the white marble of the palace aflame. The gilded, paper windows filtered the light until it was a glow that washed the inhabitants in it's warmth. Kaze sat at her desk, a book on medicinal herbs open before her, books of edible herbs and plants stacked in a pile in the corner of her desk. The wind tickled her face from the open window as she took notes on things that could be useful for her troops, she had sent Kouki back to her world for some of the medicinal herbs that were listed in the book that they were in critical need of. The blue haired girl had dabbled in the art of herbal healing and had taken classes on horticulture from her school. Also beside her was a Highschool and a Collage level set of economic and government textbooks. While she would never let her people see the space age material held within them…they would be good reference for her. She had also asked for Kouki to pick up a Biology text and a few texts on farming tips and instruction. The Naze-Queen was planning on ripping out one of the ugly bush gardens and putting in a herb garden and then building a green house of sorts so that they could grow their own food and not rely on the citizens to pay them grain tribute. (A/N: Ugh…just what anyone would want: More school! Not me. XD)

A knock on the door caused Kaze to mark her place in her book and put it down before allowing the person entrance.

"Come in." The Queen of Kei entered with her Kirin and a man with dark green hair and black eyes entered with another Kirin who's hair sparkled with the color of sun ripened wheat. Kaze smiled and motioned for Youko and the Shoryuu plus their Kirin's to sit. Her smile was answered by both rules and the En taiho.

"Well, I must say I haven't been this excited since I saw The Mummy at the cinema. Brendan Fraiser is sexy I must say." Youku giggled and nodded enthusiastically, taking the cup of tea that the fellow Queen handed her.

"He is a rather amazing actor isn't he. That series was always my favorite." Shoryuu smiled indulgently and gently cleared his throat to get the two females back on track. He smiled benevolently, a spark of mischief in his eyes and grin.

"I must say, you two know each other quite well don't you?" Keiki frowned disapprovingly at his Queen when the she nodded and giggled along with the younger Queen. The blue-child Queen noticed his gaze and glared at him, childishly sticking her tong out at him with obscenity, pulling the lower lid of her right eye down. Everyone but Keiki burst into free laughter, the gentle and kind aura of the new ruler making the tension dissipate with ease with her ability to act like a child when the situation called for silliness.

Enki could tell that the child had seen horror that none of them could imagine though, her eyes, which should have been a brilliant baby blue, was darkened to a murky and glowing twilight blue color that shimmered with a soft velvety light. While Youko's green eyes were darkened with knowledge from their olive green to a brilliant emerald, hers also sparkled with life and vitality for her kingdom. Shoryuu's eyes were also glittering with mirth and wisdom, his held more happiness then the other two since he'd seen more happy times then they. They got onto the subject of herbs and healing until Kouki returned, his cerulian eyes twinkling with mirth at the good atmosphere in the room while lugging in the many texts he'd brought back with him. The conversation of plants and their properties lasted well into the day, even the Kirin were able to give their imput by comparing the herbs from Horai to the ones in the Kingdoms.

-----

A/N: I decided to get this out before I left for Deluth. XD I'm visiting my Aunts and Uncle for the Holidays and decided to work on this since a lot of people have looked it up Here's for all who reviewed, sorry I can't list you at the moment since I am a lazy 'tard.


End file.
